


Technical Difficulties

by Litastic



Series: Shots of Jupiter [5]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 15:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12609352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litastic/pseuds/Litastic
Summary: Prompt: "This is a very important message..."





	Technical Difficulties

Ever since the incident with Technus, Tucker had developed an almost closet suspicion and, he would never admit it, aversion towards technology. He still wouldn't leave his house without his trusted PDA, but often times, rather than checking his gear for any new updates or games or simply to distract himself from Lancer's droning, he found himself going through all his data and files making sure the encryption was untouched since his last inspection...two minutes ago. Paranoia set in like a stone in his gut that he refused to acknowledge.

The boy loved his gear and he wouldn't give it up for the world, but the thought that a ghost was possessing his one true love (Shut up Sam.) was a bit unsettling. If there was anything he trusted more than his best friends and parents, it was his tech. Having that trust violated by a ghost was a bit too close to home for the young teen.

Of course, this didn't go by unnoticed with friends like Danny and Sam. Despite constant reassurance that if Technus was still around, Danny's ghost sense would be going  _haywire._  (Dammit Danny!) And Sam had even helped fund his haul of replacing old possibly contaminated tech. Man, he really loved his friends.

It took a couple weeks of sleepless nights, waking up to make sure he had unplugged all his computers and shut down all his handheld devices, for Tucker to finally bounce back. Both Danny and Sam, who would normally be groaning in annoyance, beamed at him as Tucker started spewing all the news in the techno geek world during his absence.

Then again. What was the saying? All good things come to an end.

It was late one Friday after school. The trio had just finished bagging the box ghost for the fifth time that day and were preparing for the weekend by stuffing their faces at the Nasty Burger. "My treat." Tucker had said, earning skeptical yet impressed glances from his two friends. He waited for their order, leaning against the counter and playing some game on his new phone when a message popped up.

_"This is a very important message..."_

Tucker's glasses reflected the light from his phone, his eyebrow quirked and he snorted when he saw the sender's name:  _Danny._  Probably some joke he'll read up on later.

He picked up the tray of food, shoving his phone in his pocket as he made his way to their usual booth. Tucker and Danny dug into the greasy bags to Sam's disgust as she sipped on her vanilla soy milkshake.

After a few minutes of frantic shovelling of food into the never ending bowels of their stomachs, the trio lounged around the booth slipping off into a food coma daze. Tucker let out an abrasive burp, earning a grin and high five from Danny and a loud retort from Sam though she couldn't keep her lips from twitching up into a smile.

A buzz in his right pocket reminded Tucker of the message he had yet to open from earlier. He slipped his phone out of the pocket gesturing at Danny with it.

"Dude what's with this 'very important message' you sent me? Y'know you could've just told me since we were together pretty much all day." He eyed Sam, his eyebrows wiggled, "Unless of course it was about something else." He not-so-subtly flicked his gaze towards Sam who was busy picking through their trash to salvage any recyclable materials.

Danny gave him a weird look and Tucker suddenly felt something akin to dread, a feeling so much like the nights when he went to bed, double-triple checking that everything electronic was shut off. Even the wifi router. He didn't even care that he had to set it up for his parents every morning. He had never been so patient.

"Uhm, I lost my phone like, last week. Remember? Skulker and his stupid new bazooka? Tuck? Dude, you okay?" Danny was suddenly next to him. Sam was speaking to him too apparently, worry flooded her violet eyes. He hadn't realized that he had sunk back into the booth, the phone clutched so tight in his hands he could almost feel a bruise beginning to build.

The glaring screen flashed to life as it buzzed once again signalling the unopened message.

Somewhere in the back of his mind someone told him to toss that phone in the nearest garburator. He laughed. This was stupid. So stupid. It couldn't be Technus. Danny's ghost sense hadn't gone off. No ghost. No possession. No problem.

Another bout of worrying questions woke him out of his trance and he managed a grin to ease the concern off his friend's faces. "Y-yeah. I'm totally fine. Hah. Probably some dude who stole your phone trying to do something dumb." He swiped at the screen to delete the message. It glitched. His heart sank to the bottom of his shoe. The last thing he saw was the familiar puff of blue escaping Danny's lips and then everything was red.

 

**Author's Note:**

> More like Tuck-nical difficulties, haha! ;) Thank you for reading!


End file.
